


Watchdog

by whynot



Series: Mason and Mae [18]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Angst, Dirty Talk, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Jealousy, Multi, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Spanking, Threesome - F/M/M, Voice Kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-08 09:30:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12251643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whynot/pseuds/whynot
Summary: Mae is quick to notice the man lurking in the alleyways every time she visited Goodneighbor, but they don't speak until weeks pass. After that, an easy friendship settles between them, along with an exciting sexual connection. A fun two years pass, but after tragedy strikes them both, things take a turn, and Mae stops returning to Goodneighbor.Three years later, they meet again in Nuka World.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I was originally writing a prequel involving Cig, but after trying to work on it I've abandoned that idea. Finn was supposed to be a big part of it, and I love him, so I'm just taking out his appearances in it to give some backstory for the second chapter of this (originally supposed to be a mini fic on its own). Hope you enjoy!
> 
> \- Ellie
> 
> (first chapter is gonna be really long, hope that's not annoying.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last part of this chapter starts off from a part mentioned in Kiss and Snarl, so it might seem abrupt if you haven't read that first.

**April 6, 2283**

 

Mae controlled her shaky legs as best she could on her way down the stairs and out of the hotel. The cool night air was welcoming against her heated skin and flushed cheeks. She was grateful for the walk, but only for a few moments before a drunk scavenger grabbed her arm and pulled him to her.

“Hey, hey, baby doll,” he greeted, rancid breath in her face. “Lookin’ good. Lemme catch a peak under that dress, huh?"

Mae kneed him under the ribs and rammed her shoulder into his chest, knocking him down. She quickly turned, planning to get away before he got himself up, but the sound of a gun cocking froze her. She turned around to see the man aiming straight for her, but before he could pull the trigger, a bullet plunged into his own head. Mae scrambled back in surprise, nearly tripping over her heels.

She’d never seen someone killed in front of her before. She’d seen bodies, they were everywhere in the Commonwealth, but she never witnessed it. Mae hadn’t had to kill yet either, always able to outrun enemies. So this was…

“Hey. You good?”

She jerked her head up to see a man approaching. The same man who had been watching her for weeks, glaring at anyone who got too close to her and effectively scaring them off. She had thought about talking to him a few times, but he didn't really give off a friendly vibe. More of a 'I'll kill you if you so much as look at me the wrong way' vibe. “Di—did you…?”

“Had ta.” He stood in front of her, squaring his shoulders. A six-foot-something walking threat. “What’s with the face.”

“Never, uh… never saw someone get killed before.”

His eyes fluttered closed, staying that way for a moment as he took in a slow breath. “Fuck… Okay, uh… You…?”

“I’m okay. I-I think I’m okay. Thanks for… that.”

“Sorry you had ta see that. Usually people out here witness someone get killed while still in their teens. It’s pretty fuckin’ common. You not from around here?”

“No. Uh… vaultie.” She hoped he bought it.

He nodded, glanced away for a moment. “Where you off to all alone? Why don’t you go back to the Rexford. If you got a problem with—“

“I was actually just on my way to the gate. A friend of mine owns an apartment here. I was going to spend the night.”

“Whatcha doin’ at the Rexford then?”

 _Nosy._ “What do you think?”

A smile tugged at the corner of his lips, but it didn’t form a full smile. “Right. How about I walk with ya?”

“Sure. You’re just gonna lurk anyway, might as well take it another step.”

He huffed out a laugh as they started the short walk. “Yeah, knew you noticed me. Sorry if I creeped you out or anything.”

“Nah, it’s sort of comforting, knowing I got a guy like you acting as my own personal watchdog. But why are you?”

He looked away, like he had to think about it. “Those fuckers who call themselves the ‘Neighborhood Watch’ do jack shit. They didn’t even come runnin’ at the sound of a gunshot. So I’m pickin’ up their slack.”

She eyed him for a moment. “… You’re lying.”

“… Yeah. People do that out here.”

“Truth, please.”

“Well, look at you, askin’ so nicely. All right, princess. Truth is, I got a friend who told me ta keep an eye on you. It ain’t safe for a girl like you ta walk alone around here. A lot of people around this town take what they want, don’t care what anyone has ta say about it.”

“I can take care of myself.”

“Yeah, I saw that. But you also let your guard down.”

“Yeah. That was a bad call…” She paused. “Are you one of the guys who take what they want?”

“You mean ‘who they want’.”

“Mhm.”

“Only if they’re willing. Ain’t much fun if whoever you wanna fuck is tryin’ to get away from you.”

She glanced up at him. “I bet you don’t have much of a problem finding someone who’s willing.”

Amusement glinted in his eyes. “Can’t say I do. Well, sometimes. I can come off as a bit of a prick.”

“Seem pretty nice to me.”

“Mostly ‘cause I‘m hopin’ it’ll get me somewhere.” She shot him a suspicious sidelong glance. “Surprised you haven’t asked who that friend of mine is.”

“Well I have a pretty good clue. I don’t know anyone besides… that one guy. I don’t know his name. Think it’s better that way, too.” They reached the barrier to the gate, and Mae gestured to a chipped door. “That should be his place.” She turned to fully face him. “… Do I get to know _your_ name?”

“… Finn.”

“Well, it’s nice to finally talk to you, Finn. I’m Mae.”

He chuckled. “Ain’t you a sweet thing.”

She hummed a fond laugh, then tugged him down by his shoulder to give him a peck on the cheek. “Thanks for walking with me. And saving my life. I’ll see you around.”

“C’mon, savin’ your life should get somethin’ a little better.”

She narrowed her eyes at him, flashing him a lighthearted glare, before pulling him down again and pressing her lips to his. Her stomach fluttered wildly as he pulled her closer, their chests colliding.

“Thank you,” she offered again once he pulled away.

“Any time, sweetheart.” He took a step back, and Mae let herself into Kellogg’s apartment.

 

* * *

  **May 3, 2283**

 

When Liam delivered her the outfit, she knew she had to wear it out immediately. Jeans so tight they look painted on and a cropped white shirt that hugged her chest just right. And she knew just who to wear it for.

“Fuck, that ain’t fair,” Finn sighed when he caught sight of her. 

“What’s that,” Mae questioned, smiling up at him.

“I was hopin’ ta just take you down one of these alleys and fuck you against the wall. But now with ya lookin’ like _that_ , I gotta show ya off.”

She ran her hands up his chest. “You don’t _have_ to.”

“Oh, yes I do. C’mon, I’ll buy you a drink.” He slung his arm over her shoulders. “Hope I’m not embarrassin’ myself, thinkin’ you’re here for me when you’re really here for E—“ He stopped himself. ”That friend of mine.”

“You’re exactly who I’m here for.”

"Then I can die happy now.”

She laughed warmly. “Aw shucks. You don’t have to flatter me, you know, the night is still gonna end the same way.”

He looked down at her with an assessing gaze. “Oh, princess, I got plans for you.”

She almost went weak-kneed, but the desire not to fall down the stairs to the bar was too strong. Magnolia was on stage, spotlight catching on her glittering dress.

“What d’ya want, sweetheart,” Finn asked her. “I’ll get ya anything.”

“Anything that tastes good. You give me something that tastes like polisher and I’m inclined to throw it in your face.”

He chuckled. “Got it. Why don’t ya find a seat.”

“Yes sir.” His arm slid off of her and she looked around, sliding her fingers into the pockets of her jeans. The red couch in the corner looked comfortable, especially the shadowed corner of it that was currently unoccupied. She made a beeline for it, plopping down and crossing her legs. In the two minutes it took for Charlie to get the drinks, three men had approached her, then scurried off when they caught Finn glaring at them.

“That case of dagger-eye you got going on can’t be good for your health,” Mae joked, taking her drink from Finn as he sat down next to her.

“Ah, no worries, I was _born_ makin’ that look.” He draped his arm over the couch’s backrest behind her.

“Yeah? Must’ve scared the hell out of your mother.”

He chuckled, then laughed harder once he really thought about it. Mae smiled and took a sip of her drink - it wasn’t bad. An obvious mix of different Nuka Colas and a bit of rum. It definitely tasted better than whatever Finn had placed on the coffee table. Whiskey or scotch or whatever. She guessed whiskey. Weren't they basically the same thing? She didn't know.

She moved her legs so they were crossed over Finn’s thigh, and his hand went right to hers, giving a gentle squeeze. The warmth of his palm seeped through her jeans, making her stomach flutter.

She was looking forward to the night.

 

 

Two hours later she was straddling Finn’s lap, laughing against his neck as he smirked. His hands were settled just above her ass, thumbs hooked against the waistband of her jeans.

Mae had controlled herself pretty well so far, but now she was getting handsy, slipping her fingers passed his jacket to roam over his sides. She could feel solid muscle and heated skin underneath his shirt, and it started a nice little fire in her gut, fluttering and warm.

“How ‘bout a kiss, sweet thing,” he asked her, voice low, and she was more than happy to give him one. She ground herself against him, felt him start to harden against the seam of her jeans. His fingers snuck between them, and he undid the button before pulling the zipper down.

“Easy, watchdog,” she mumbled warmly. “We aren’t exactly alone.” Finn shifted to settle into the corner of the couch, further into the shadows. Any onlookers would only get a view of Mae’s ass and not much else. “Strategic, aren’t you.”

“Mhmm…” He slipped his fingers passed her jeans, barely able to get them passed the tight fabric, and into her underwear, gliding his fingers along her slit.

“Finn,” she sighed, bucking against his touch.

“If that ain’t the best fuckin’ sound…” He slid two fingers inside her and curled them, angling them towards her naval and pressing against that sweet spot inside her. Her body jolted and she leaned into him, nails digging into the couch’s backrest. She started to ride his fingers, onlookers be damned.

“That’s it, baby girl,” he praised, whiskey still gripped in his other hand. “Fuck, you’re wet. You been thinkin’ about this since we sat down?” She nodded, the tip of her nose bushing against his. “Can’t fuckin’ wait to peel you out of these jeans. Take you up to the Rexford and fuck you so hard it’ll blow your fuckin’ mind.” A pathetic moan left her, high pitched and weak. “You like that idea? Yeah, I bet you do. Me, I've been thinkin' about it since the second I fuckin' saw you. Wasn't a single moment where I didn't wanna grab you and drag you to the nearest available surface. A girl like you is practically _made_ to be fucked. I swear, every moment a man's not inside you, a fuckin' star falls from the sky." She choked out a laugh, the sound melting into a moan. "Let’s get goin’, huh?”

He pressed his fingers harder inside her and stroked his fingertips, coaxing her into an orgasm that flooded through her in soft waves.

Finn slid his fingers out of her. “Open your mouth for me, baby.”

She parted her lips and took his fingers into her mouth, licked her arousal from them and sucked them clean. She kissed him as soon as she could, laving her tongue over his.

Finn chuckled. “Our mutual friend teach you that little move?”

“Maybe. Can we get outta here now?”

“Abso-fuckin’-lutely.” He stood up with her in his arms then let her down on her feet before placing his drink on the table. Mae followed him out of the Third Rail, and they headed for the Rexford.

“Y’know, we gotta call ‘im somethin’,” Finn said. “Can’t keep referrin’ to ‘im as ‘our friend’.”

Mae thought for a moment. “… Cig. ‘Cause he smokes so much.”

“Cig, huh. I can dig it.”

 

Finn paid for the room and chased Mae up the stairs. It wasn’t the same one she used with the drifter - or Cig. It was a door down, the window still above the Rexford sign. Once in the room, Mae kicked her heels off and stripped off her clothes like they were on fire.

“Oh, fuck,” Finn sighed, taking in the sight of her lingerie - a matching set, dark purple silk with vivid deep blue patterns sewn in. Her thong was backless, one of her favorite types.

“Give me a spin, sweet thing,” Finn told her, shrugging off his leather jacket. She did as he said, twirling slowly on the upper soles of her feet. “Sweet fuckin’ jesus.” He yanked off his undershirt, and Mae fell back, ass landing on the bed.

A whimper escaped her at the sight of him - all hard lines and marred skin. His body was a map of scars, ranging from bullet wounds to gashes. Two of them caught her immediate attention - one thick scar along his right pectoral, and another over his waist, stretching to his abdomen.

“Ain’t a pretty sight, I know,” Finn said, tossing his shirt onto the dresser.

“No,” Mae said quickly, “I like how you look. A lot, actually.”

He cocked a brow and wandered closer. “Yeah?”

“Mhm.” She reached out to him as soon as he was close enough, wrapping her arms around his torso and placing a kiss against a bullet wound.

“As gorgeous as you look in that fancy underwear of yours,” he said, “I really wanna see you out of it.”

“So what are you waiting for?”

Finn grinned wickedly right before easing her back and hooking his fingers through the waist strap of her thong. He took his time dragging it down her thighs to her knees, then abruptly yanked Mae closer so her ass was almost hanging off the bed. He dropped to his knees and put his head between her thighs, not wasting time and pressing a long, hard lick along her slit.

“ _Oh—_ ” Mae breathed, collapsing onto her back only for it to arch off the bed as he sucked her clit into his mouth. “Oh my god…”

All she was capable of was writhing on the bed as he devoured her, his large hands pinning her hips down so she couldn’t wriggle away. She kept her eyes screwed shut in fear of them crossing. “ _Finn_.” He made a low sound of approval against her. “Please, Finn, I need you. Been waiting so long…”

He was off his knees in a flash, unbuckling his pants and yanking them down his hips just enough to free himself. He grabbed Mae by the hips and pulled her closer so her ass was suspended in air, then lined himself up and shoved himself inside her. A damn near embarrassing moan worked from Mae’s throat, and she hooked her ankles together against the small of his back.

“Fuck, _fuck_ ,” Finn growled. “Goddamn, sweetheart, you’re fuckin’ perfect.”

“Fuck me,” she pleaded, her cheeks flushing at the demand. “Please, Finn.” She didn’t think she’d be so desperate, but being watched by him for so long, feeling his eyes on her, knowing he was thinking of this since he'd first laid eyes on her...

He obeyed her immediately, started fucking her hard and fast, Mae’s breasts bouncing with the momentum of his thrusts. “Ah, _god_ , yes! Finn!”

“Ain’t you fuckin’ glad I told you my name,” he panted with a grin before leaning down and bracing a hand on the mattress so she could hold onto him, dig her nails between his shoulder blades. The obscenities leaving her and the desperation in which she called out his name were embarrassing, but right now she couldn’t help it. Maybe it was the rum from her drink.

It was most definitely the rum.

She was rewarded with a harder thrust when her nails dragged over his skin, raising angry red lines in their path. Her eyes darted wildly back and forth between Finn’s body and his cock pistoning into her. Already so built up, it didn’t take her long to come, pulling herself closer to Finn with her legs. Finn paused inside her, his hand soothing over her thigh as she pulsed around him.

“Fuck, Mae,” he groaned, then choked out a chuckle. “Goddamn…”

She whimpered when he pulled out of her, his cock still hard, glistening with her arousal. “Can I…” It left her before she could think about it, but she shut herself up.

“Can you what, princess.” She moved so she was on her hands and knees, then took him in her hand and parted her lips. Finn rasped out a laugh. “Go for it.”

She took him into her mouth, suckling at the head until he threaded his fingers through the roots of her hair, then taking him further. Her lips were wet with her own arousal, and it started a delicious ache between her thighs. She paid attention to Finn’s grip, knowing that his fingers tightening in her hair meant she was doing something right. She reveled in the sounds he made, the raspy groans and heavy sighs.

“I’m close, sweetheart,” he warned eventually, hips rocking. “Where you want me to come?” She flicked her gaze up at him and hoped he got the silent message. “Want me to come in your mouth? That what you want?” She whimpered around him. “All right, baby.” He pulled himself out of her mouth and pressed his thumb against a top canine tooth as a silent order to open wide. He stroked himself firmly, the head of his cock hovering over her tongue. She flattened it when he came, spurting hot threads into her mouth with a knee-weakening groan.

“Ah, ah,” he chided when she started to seal her lips. He leaned down, her chin in his grip, and pressed his lips to hers. He slowly parted them wider and Mae did the same, then met his tongue with hers between them. Arousal swirled like a storm in her gut, knowing Finn was licking his own cum from her tongue. He reached behind her and unclasped her bra, tossing it over his shoulder before crawling over her. He let Mae roll him off so she could straddle his stomach.

She traced the scar on his waist, following its path to his abdomen. “How’d…” She stopped herself, not sure if it was bringing up a bad memory.

“Ah, just a Deathclaw,” Finn answered.

A harsh laugh spasmed out of Mae. “Just a Deathclaw. Right. No problem.” She brushed her thumb over a bullet scar. “Saw a lot of them in the Glowing Sea. God, they’re scary.”

“You weren’t alone, were ya?”

“Had a friend with me.” The sound of rain against the window caught her attention, and she looked over her shoulder with a smile.

“Seems like it’s always rainin’ in Goodneighbor,” Finn mumbled as Mae climbed off of him. She went for the window, but he stopped her. “Ah, ah. Least put on my jacket ‘fore you go near there.”

She picked up the leather jacket from the floor and shrugged it on, pulling the lapels over her breasts. It nearly swallowed her, but it was comfortable. She pried the window open, then made her way back to the bed.

“You like the rain, princess?” Finn asked.

“Mm. Do you?” She shrugged the jacket off.

“Eh, it’s all right. Less you’re spendin’ the night in the streets.”

“Do you have a place here? Like that friend of mine.”

“Yeah, down the alley near the Memory Den.”

“Why didn’t we just go there instead of here?”

He paused. “Y’know, I wish I had a better answer, but truth is I was so fuckin’ eager ta get you naked I damn well forgot about it.”

Mae giggled, grinning brightly. She wasn’t used to having that kind of effect on people, but she could get used to it.

"Cig said you were new to this," Finn mentioned. "That true?"

She sighed, "Yes, it's true. No one's caught my eye until now. That a problem?"

"Nah. Just wonderin' if it's too soon for you to have a safe word."

 _Oh._ "It's mercy."

He sat up. "So you do got one. Cig give it to ya?"

"No, I picked it when I was with a Raider."

"You fucked a Raider."

"He was big, all right, I like big."

"All right. So you got a safe word. You been put on all fours yet?"

Oh, she liked the sound of that. "No. But I think I want to be."

"I'm gonna get rough with you," he warned.

She sighed dreamily, swaying up onto her hands and knees, “That’s exactly what I want.”

Finn tugged her closer by her hips before soothing a hand up her spine. “Down.”

Mae’s fingers twitched into a grip on the sheets nervously before she complied, bowing until her forehead was pressed to the mattress and her ass was in the air. Her cheeks flushed, the position exposing her completely.

“Good girl,” Finn praised, hand tracing back down, and Mae whimpered. He pressed against her lower back, and she shifted her knees further apart before arching, canting her hips up.

“Fuck,” Finn sighed. “You ready, baby?”

“Been ready.” She felt his cock glide between her folds, then he was pushing into her. She sighed out a moan, the feeling of him inside her again just as amazing as the first time. She rocked back against him, letting him know he could start, and he took the cue.

A cry blurted out of her as he started a fast pace, the bed jouncing with the momentum of their bodies. “Oh—oh my god,” she choked out, knees surging further apart.

Finn gathered her hair in his fist and pinned it to the mattress, furthering her vulnerability. She was powerless now, could only give in to the man currently pounding her into the mattress.

She fucking loved it.

“Yes, _god_ yes, that’s… _mmn!_ …” She couldn’t help but ramble mindlessly, too delirious to even consider keeping control. The push and drag over her sweet spot was incessant and the tiny bit of pain that hit every time he bottomed out was just raring her up.

“You like it like this, baby?” he panted from above her. He tugged on her hair, lifting her up to her hands again. “Huh?"

“Yes!” she cried. “Yes, yes, _yes_ …” Her babbling cut off as her orgasm burst through her, stealing her breath for a moment. Finn didn’t stop, even went harder, pressing her flat and following her down, thrusting into her in downswings with his chest to her back.

“Sshh,” Finn hushed when Mae whimpered, placing a kiss on her shoulder. He slid an arm underneath her, fitting it between her breasts while his hand wrapped around her neck. He didn’t put in enough strength to constrict, just applied a constant press against her throat, her pulse. With her flat against the mattress he couldn’t get as deep as before, getting rid of that hint of pain, but the ache at the junctions of her thighs made up for it.

“Ya fuckin’ kill me,” he groaned, pausing inside her, hips straining against her ass. “So goddamn fine.” his other arm wedged underneath her so he could play with her clit. “So fuckin’ sweet…”

“Finn,” she whimpered, and she felt his hand flex around her neck. With the stimulation to her clit and the constant drag against her sweet spot…

“Too much,” she breathed, hanging on to the edge of the mattress for dear life. “Please…” What was she even begging for? She had no idea, but pleading, telling him she was overwhelmed… it somehow helped. Eased everything a bit.

“Yeah? Is it too much, baby?” he responded, almost taunted, and it started an all new fire in her gut. “Why. Tell me why.”

“Too good,” she admitted. “Too… _close_ …” She came again, her thighs and ass spasming painfully. A long, watery moan dragged out of her throat as her hips snapped reflexively.

Once her cunt stopped pulsing around him, Finn pulled out, leaving her achingly empty, and moments later she felt thick threads of cum spurt over her ass and lower back.

Finn massaged her thighs until they stopped twitching. Then he placed a kiss on her ass before licking a trail up, tongue laving over his cum, ending the journey with another kiss to her shoulder blade. His hands continued their ministrations, relaxing her little by little. The massage put her in a daze for a short while, then Finn brought her out of it, lifting her up with a pull on her hips.

“Don’t tell me ya fell asleep on me,” he said, grin audible.

“Mm, maybe a little?”

A sudden hard slap on her ass, and she yelped.

“Well time to wake up, sweet thing. I ain’t done with you. Ya hear me?”

She rubbed her thighs together, wondering why in the fuck that made her even more wet. “Yeah.”

“Yeah?” Another slap.

“Yes!” she corrected. “Yes, I hear you.”

He soothed his hand over the strike point. “You’re gonna fuck yourself on my cock, nice and deep. All right, sweetheart?”

She followed the tug of his hands, canting her hips up until she felt the head of his cock against her. “Yes.”

“So get to it.”

Mae eased herself down, moaning breathlessly at the feeling of him filling her again. Pinpricks of stinging pain were radiating from where he had spanked her, but the hinting pain just turned her on more. Gripping the edge of the bed again she bounced her ass against his thighs, letting it control her pace.

Another smack to her ass. “Faster.” She whimpered, obeying immediately. “That’s it...” His hands roamed up her stomach, pausing to feel her muscles working under her skin before cupping her breasts. “Fuck, baby…”

Mae bowed her head, her hair curtaining around her face. Strands were illuminated red by the Rexford’s sign. “Finn… keep talking.”

A soft chuckle. “You wanna hear my voice, sweetheart? All right. What d’ya want me to say? I’ll tell you anything.”

Her already burning cheeks flushed deeper. “Tell me how I feel. Please.”

“Oh, sweetheart.” She could hear the smile in his voice. “Like fuckin’ paradise. Every fuckin’ part of you.” He rolled his hips while she sunk down. “You’re so good, baby.”

So… praise. That was something else she definitely liked.

He took over for her, driving her down by a grip on her hips. Noises jumped from her mouth with each bounce, goading Finn on more and more.

She collapsed when she came again, her energy draining with each pulse of her cunt. He fucked her harder, faster, tightened his grip on her to chase his own release.

“Finn,” she whined.

“Almost there, baby,” he reassured, then lifted her up so she was pressed against him and circled her clit. “Keep comin’ for me, okay?”

“No, no, no, no,” she breathed in rapid fire, “I-I can’t take it. I really…” She bucked up almost reflexively, trying to get away from the onslaught of pleasure. She screwed her eyes shut just as they started to cross and her mouth gaped open when the muscles around her lips started to twitch.

He pressed her down again and pulled out, then quickly fit his cock between her ass cheeks and fucked between them, his come spurting over her lower back after a few more thrusts.

The mattress bounced as Finn flopped down on his back, and Mae used the last of her strength to roll over. "Oh my god," she heaved. 

"Catch your breath, sweet thing," Finn told her, taking a cigarette out of the carton on the nightstand. "I got another round left in me."

 

* * *

 

Mae woke up face down on the bed, a pool of drool under her chin.

“Ew,” she mumbled to herself, pushing up onto her elbows. She massaged her cheek, the side of her face having been smushed against the mattress for who knows how long. Something caught her attention in peripheral view, and she turned her head.

Finn.

She bolted up in surprise, choking out a groan as pain hit her and her body ached. She went to brace a hand on the mattress but ended up reaching too far and over the edge, causing her to tumble down to the floor. She heard Finn bolt up, woken by the loud thump of her body hitting hardwood.

“The fuck you doin’ down there?” he asked.

“I hate you,” she whimpered. “Hate you so much.”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah.” He reached an arm down and scooped her up, pulling her back onto the mattress.

“… We fell asleep,” she mumbled as Finn laid back down, facing her.

“… Okay?”

He seemed so unbothered by it that she blushed at her own sense of shock. “Uh… I just thought you’d go home.”

“And miss wakin’ up to a sight like you? Uh-uh.”

“Sight like me,” she sighed, turning her head away. “God, I must look terrible.”

“Ain’t nothin’ in the whole fuckin’ world that can make you look anything less than stunning.”

That tugged at her heart a bit. “Aw.” She gave him a thank you kiss, then slid off the bed and walked carefully to put her underwear back on. Finn watched her with interest as she redressed, giving her his full attention. He grunted in approval when she wiggled into her jeans, breasts bouncing with the movement. After pulling her shirt back on, she took a hair tie from her pocket and gathered her hair in a messy halfhearted bun.

“C’mere, sweet thing,” Finn beckoned, and she obeyed, crawling over him and slowly leaning down.

She whispered seductively, “… I’m hungry.”

Finn snorted. “Let’s get you something to eat then.”

“You spoil me.”

He smacked her ass with both hands before guiding her off of him so he could stand.

Mae could’ve been imagining it, but she felt like Finn had become sort of like… a friend. Maybe. A friend she would occasionally fuck. And scratch up so severely that he looked like he’d suffered from a feral cat ambush.

“Sorry about… your skin,” she mumbled.

“Hm?” He looked down at his body. “Oh. Heh. No sweat. Fuck, you’re too sweet, y’know that?” He yanked his shirt on and draped his jacket over his shoulder. “C’mon, let’s go. Clerk’s assistant makes breakfast for clients.”

"I don't have that many caps."

"Sweetheart, you stick with me you won't have to pay for a thing in your life. Don't worry about caps." 

She ducked under his arm to let him sling it over her shoulders. "You profit a lot off of mugging people, huh."

"You'd be surprised what some of the fuckers who come here have in their pockets. "Now c'mon."

 

* * *

**August 18, 2283**

 

"You sure you wanna go on a job like that?" Finn asked him, leaning against the brick wall. "Sounds too risky for just a thousand caps."

"I'm gettin' short and it was the quickest one I could get," Eden responded. "I've done worse for less, believe me."

"Oh, I do."

They heard the gate, and both of them turned their heads to see Mae squeeze passed the door, a walking fucking sin in her cropped tank top and shorts. "Hey Cig, hey Finn," she greeted with a bright smile.

“Been wondering when you’d stop by,” Finn told her as they met her half way. “Was starting to get worried. Where you been, sweet thing?”

“Working,” she answered simply. “But now I have time.”

“So who you wanna spend it with?” Eden questioned. 

“Is… is it weird if…” Her eyes darted between them.

“You want us both, angel?” he asked, voice low and thrumming. He stepped closer while Finn walked around her so she was pinned between them.

“You gotta ask properly,” Finn told her, exchanging a grin with Eden.

Mae let out a shuddering breath. “Fuck me. Both of you. Please?”

"Here that, Cig? She said please."

"How can we deny her after she asked so nicely." He draped his arm over her shoulders, and Finn walked beside him.

He was pretty sure him and Eden were both trying not to break out into a run towards the Rexford, instead walking in quick strides with the vaultie close behind him. Or, not vaultie. Finn had his suspicions.

He and Eden had fucked a couple of times, with a third party and alone, so this wasn’t anything new. But he could tell Mae was nervous about this, and that she definitely wasn’t ready to get fucked in the ass. Maybe Eden would break her into that when they were alone.

“Get on the bed, angel,” Eden ordered, and like expected she was quick to obey, stripping off her clothes before crawling onto the mattress. She watched him and Finn as they yanked off their shirts, eyes roaming hungrily over their bare chests.

Finn leaned closer to whisper in Eden's ear, “Let’s tease her a little, eh?”

He smirked and welcomed the kiss that followed, slow and messy. They heard Mae whimper pathetically at the sight, and Eden cupped the back of Finn’s neck to deepen it.

“Hey,” Mae whined after a few more moments, and she tugged on Eden's belt.

Finn laughed against his lips. “So cute when she wants attention.”

“Better give it to her.”

“No arguments here.”

They both shucked off their pants, and Finn got onto the bed and gripped her chin, guiding her to face the headboard with him in front of her. Eden knelt behind her, one hand gliding up her lower spine while the other pawed at her ass. 

“You remember your safe word, angel?” he asked her as Finn wrapped her silken hair around his fist until it was tight against her head.

“Uh-huh,” she answered breathlessly, taking Finn in her hand. “Now would you hurry it up?”

“Ain’t that cute,” Finn thrummed. “She’s tryin’ ta take charge.”

Eden spanked her ass in punishment, and Mae yelped before rocking forward with a moan. “You see either of us under you, sweetheart?”

“No,” she breathed.

“Then you leave things to us.” He soothed his hand over the strike point. “Don’t worry. We’ll take good care of you.”

With that, Finn tugged her hair, and she took the head of his cock into her mouth. Eden glided his cock along her folds to slick himself up, then pushed inside her. She arched her back to let him get deeper, at the same time taking Finn further into her mouth. A damn near pathetic whine left her, muffled by Finn’s cock.

“You all right, sweet thing?” he asked, his free hand moving to her jaw. She hummed affirmatively before rocking back against Eden, lips tight around Finn as they slid up his cock.

“Think she’s more than all right,” Eden thrummed, starting a slow pace. “She’s fuckin’ dripping. Ain’t that right, sweetheart?”

She moaned and Finn bucked his hips, the vibration of her throat forcing the reflex. Just a few more thrusts from Eden before his hips strained against her ass, brows furrowed.

“She comin’ already?” Finn asked, breath growing heavy.

“Yeah. Fuck…” He rolled his hips against her, then resumed his pace. “So fuckin’ beautiful when she comes.”

“Don’t I fuckin’ know it.” Mae pulled off his cock and gulped in a lungful of air, hand still stroking. “Yeah, you take a breath, sweetheart. Enjoyin’ yourself?”

“Fuck yes,” she said in the rush of a sigh. “Fuck, it’s so good.” The last word pitched into a cry as Eden gave a particularly hard thrust, and Finn guided her open mouth back on his cock.

Every sound she made was muffled by him, some of them choked back when he breached her throat. She looked absolutely blissed out, giving back everything Eden gave her, not a single sign of weakening even as minutes passed.

When Eden eventually started to pull back, Mae followed him to keep his cock inside her. “You gotta let me go, sweetheart,” he chuckled. “Less you want me to lose it in you.”

She moaned around Finn.

“Fuck,” Eden breathed. "You want that, angel?” He sped up his pace. “You want me to come inside you? That what you want?”

“Fuck,” Finn agreed, eyes hooded as his gaze darted between Mae and Eden’s hips snapping against her perky ass. “Close, sweet thing. Want me to pull out?”

“Mm-mm,” she hummed breathily. ” _Mmnn_ —!”

Tightening his grip on her, Eden came, pumping his cum inside her. And judging by the way Mae trembled, she was right there with him.

“Fuck, that’s tight," he growled. "Fuck, _fuck_ ….” 

Finn wasn’t far behind, tugging Mae's hair so she took him deeper into her throat. She tried to swallow all of him down but she choked on a moan and pulled off of him, the rest of his cum spurting into her hair while she gasped and sputtered.

“Shit,” Finn hissed as she slumped down onto her back, chest heaving. “You okay, sweetheart?”

“That—that was… that was…”

“Too much?” Eden asked, sounding worried.

“In the best way,” she smiled, bright and wide.

“Glad to hear it,” Finn sighed, wiping cum from her lips. Then he noticed Eden look down between Mae's thighs, his cum leaking from her.

A cold shot of fear surged through Finn, and he met Eden’s eyes, both of their expressions saying the same thing.

_Fuck._

“You don’t need to worry,” Mae reassured, still breathless. “I’ve got chems I can take.”

The expressions changed.

_Thank fuck._

“Where the fuck you get chems like that?” Finn questioned. “Never been to a Vault with that kind of shit.”

“She ain’t from a Vault,” Eden responded, and Mae threw up her hands.

“Wow, just tell the whole world while you’re at it.”

“He would’ve figured it out eventually.”

“So where ya from then?” Finn asked.

“She said that if she told us where she’s from we won’t wanna keep this up.”

“I’m about two seconds away from punching you,” she threatened.

“Joke’ll be on you, it’ll just turn me on.”

She sighed heavily and closed her eyes.

 

They spent a few more hours together before Mae and Eden both passed out. Finn didn't know how he was still kicking, but he didn't question it.

He stared down at them for a moment. Eden had been adamant on not getting to know Mae, or even learning her name. And Mae seemed just as determined. But Finn could tell both of their defenses were crumbling - there was something starting between them, something complicated and unwanted and fucking scary. But what could be done about it? They weren't about to stop seeing each other, and they couldn't just sever whatever connection they had built. 

Finn was worried for them both. That something that was between them was dangerous for people like them. But he couldn't stop it.

Who could say that it wouldn't end up all right? Maybe it would. Finn hoped to God it would.

Quietly, he stood from the bed and redressed before leaving, silently closing the door. He knew they hadn't woken up next to each other yet - Eden always left before either of them fell asleep. It was time for them to get over that little obstacle.

 

* * *

**February 27, 2284**

 

"You keep runnin', angel," Cig told her. "You keep runnin'..."

"I love you," she blurted. "Okay? I love you, Eden."

A shallow breath spasmed from his chest, and Mae caught a tear with her thumb. "Love you too, Mae..." His hand lowered from the back of her head, overlapped hers on his chest. A few moments passed, and his head grew heavier in her other hand.

"... Cig," she choked out. "Cig!"

Finn barreled up the stairs. "Mae? Someone told me there was... gunfire..."

Tears poured from her eyes so heavily she couldn't see him through the blur. "Finn?"

"Oh, fuck." He strode towards her, walking around Marowski's body. "Fuck. Come here, Mae."

A shrieking sob. "Finn."

"I know, baby girl. C'mere." He pulled her into his lap. She sobbed against his chest, hands clinging desperately to his shirt. "I know..." His voice cracked, "Fuck, I know."

"It's all my fault," she cried. "It's all my fault!"

"Sshh..." He gathered her hair in a comforting grip. "Let's get you out of here."

"No." She scrambled out of his lap. "I'm not leaving him like this."

"Mae—"

"I'm _not._ " She turned back to Cig, soothed a hand over his cheek. "I'm not..." She felt Finn's hand grab her wrist and a nudge against her p.i.p. "What'd you do? Finn?"

He didn't answer, just pulled her to his chest, cradling her head. "I'll take care of this, okay?"

She started sobbing again. "He can't be gone. He can't be, he can't be..."

A minute later, footsteps came from the stairs, and Kellogg appeared. "Mae? I got..." 

"Get 'er out of here," Finn told him.

"I'm not leaving!" Mae insisted.

"Mae, he's gone. There ain't no reason for you to stay."

She shook her head. "I don't wanna leave him."

Kellogg took her arm to haul her up. "Come on, Mae. You shouldn't be here."

"Let go of me!"

He grabbed her wrist and activated her p.i.p's courser chip, then quickly stepped back as she was relayed out.

 

Mae fell to her knees as soon as she was inside the Institute. Kellogg followed close behind, appearing beside her. He scooped her up and carried her to her quarters, held her for hours as she cried.

When no more tears fell she was shaking and weak, her skin thrumming from the violent sobs that had wracked her body. Even her teeth hurt.

"Come on, Mae," Kellogg said gently, helping her stand. "You should get some rest."

"I wanna see Finn," she told him, voice shaking. "Let me see him."

Kellogg held her gaze for a moment. "... Do what you have to." He kissed her forehead. "I'm sorry about lover boy, Mae. Fuck, I really am."

"Don't. I'll just start crying again."

He placed one more kiss on her head, then let her go.

 

* * *

 

Finn had just gotten back from burying Eden when Mae showed up at his door, still wearing the clothes soaked with the man's blood. He stepped aside to let her in, and after closing the door behind him he led her to his bedroom. "Let's get you cleaned up, sweetheart."

"What'd you..." Her voice cracked.

"He's buried with his family at their old farmhouse. I'll take care of the place."

"It's all my fault." She said it quietly, her voice watery.

He didn't want to ask, didn't want to bring her back to that night, but he needed to know. "What happened?"

"Marowski came to me again, tried to get me to pay up. Guess he got tired of waiting, 'cause he opened fire. Cig... Eden stepped in front of me."

 _So he finally told her his name._ "He know your name before...?"

She whispered, "Yeah."

Finn took her into the bathroom, stripped her clothes off, turned the shower on and helped her clean up. Once that was done, he gave her a shirt to sleep in, oversized enough on her for it to reach her thighs. He got her into the bed, then brought her a can of purified water, knowing she must've cried for hours.

"Wasn't your fault, sweet thing," he told her.

"Yes it was—"

"No. It wasn't. Eden chose to take the hit."

"If I had just paid him back..."

"With what caps? Mae, torturing yourself over this is gonna destroy you. Eden wouldn't want that. He saved you 'cause he wanted you ta keep on living your life. The man loved you, sweetheart. And you loved him. No matter how much you both wanted to deny it. So just... stay grateful to him. Don't forget him."

She shook her head. "Never." Finn tucked her hair behind her ear. "You too, Finn. He loved you too." She sniffled. "You were his best friend."

Tears pricked his own eyes, and he fought to keep his voice steady. "Yeah, sweetheart. I know. Now drink up. You need ta stay hydrated. I'll cook you something tomorrow morning."

"I'm not hungry."

"Ya still need ta eat."

She drank the water down, then shifted further onto the bed to make room for him. Finn laid down and pulled her to his chest. She didn't smell the same - that sweet and comforting smell that always lingered on pillow cases, on clothes, in his mind. Just soap and old cotton. 

"You'll be all right, baby," he soothed, holding her close, his thumb rubbing over her shoulder blade. "We'll be all right."

 

She stayed in bed for days, and Finn did everything he could to take care of her. Seeing her like this broke his goddamn heart, but he'd never kick her out. He'd let her stay as long as she wanted, no matter how much it hurt.

The fourth night, Finn met her eyes as his head pressed into one of the pillows. He held her gaze, knowing suddenly that she wouldn't be there when he woke up in the morning. And he knew she wouldn't be back.

Mae shifted closer, and he held her to his chest.


	2. Chapter 2

"Boss? Someone's askin' to see you."

Mae lifted her head from the throne's armrest and sat up in Mason's lap. "Yeah? They say who they were?"

"He said he was your 'watchdog'?"

"Hey there, sweet thing."

Mae's heart leapt into her throat at the sound of his voice, and she looked beyond the Operator to see Finn grinning at her as he approached. She scrambled out of Mason's lap and dashed towards him, jumping into his open arms.

"Y'miss me?" he chuckled.

"Terribly so," she sighed, and her voice dropped to a whisper. "Oh, Finn..."

He lowered her down and gripped her chin, capturing her in a deep kiss. Her body sang at the familiarity of it, and she leaned into him before her senses returned. She pulled away and cleared her throat. "Okay, um... there's someone I want you to meet."

"Yeah? By all means."

She took his hand and led him to Mason's throne, holding back a grimace at the hard expression on his face. "Mason, this is Finn. An old friend of mine."

Finn took out a cigarette and lighter. "He your new man?"

"What gave it away?"

"He's everything you like. Good looking and big."

She sighed, "I do like them big."

Finn clamped the cigarette between his lips. "Don't I fuckin' know it."

"What's he doin' in my territory?" Mason asked, voice cold. 

Not off to a good start.

Finn took a drag and held Mason's gaze as he let out a steady stream of smoke. "I'm here ta steal your girl. That's what you wanna hear, right? To justify that pissy attitude you got goin' on right now?"

"Easy, watchdog," Mae said lowly. "You don't need to antagonize him as soon as you meet him."

"I want him outta here, Mae," Mason ordered, and she scoffed.

"He's been here for barely a minute, and I haven't seen him in three years."

"You don't like it, you can fuck off, too."

She felt the words like a slap, and Finn pulled her back by her upper arm so she was tucked behind him. "If that's how you fuckin' talk to her, maybe I will take her away."

"She ain't goin' nowhere. She's mine."

"You're fuckin' joking, right?" He turned to Mae. "Is he holdin' you here?"

"No, nothing like that. Let's go, all right? Down, boy."

He shot Mason a glare before draping his arm over Mae, and _fuck_ she had missed his arm around her. "Let's go, sweetheart."

She didn't look back as Finn led her out of the Amphitheater, afraid of seeing the expression on Mason's face.

"He's really not bad," Mae told Finn as they walked away from Pack territory. "He's just pissed off that you kissed me."

"Sorry, it's just... Haven't seen ya in so long."

"I know. I'm sorry about that, I just..." She stopped walking, and he did the same. "I can't go back there, Finn. That wound isn't healed yet."

"I know, sweetheart." He cracked a smile. "Ya had me worried for so long. I've been wanting to ask Kellogg about you, but he's almost never in Goodneighbor, and the times I do see him he's got that 'don't fuckin' bother me right now' vibe. You know what I'm talkin' about."

She huffed a laugh. "Yeah."

"So imagine my surprise when I hear your voice invitin' all the 'bad guys' to join you. 'That ain't my girl', I said to myself. But here you are. A fuckin' Raider boss."

"Weird right?" She laughed softly. "Guess it probably was a bit of a shock."

He held her gaze for a moment. "... You happy here?"

"Absolutely, Finn. I'm the happiest I've been in... maybe my whole life. And Mason's good to me. The way I see it, he's more than I even deserve."

Finn sighed, then offered a smile. "That's all I've ever wanted for you, Mae. If all that's true, then I ain't gotta worry about you no more. Should be a load off my shoulders."

She hummed fondly and brought his hand to her lips, placing a kiss on his bruised knuckles. "So how's my watchdog been?"

"Bored, considering you haven't been around for me to watch out for. But I'm gettin' by."

"You're welcome to stay here. No matter what Mason says."

"I'll sure as fuck visit sometimes, but I ain't gonna set up shop here or nothin'. 'Sides, that man of yours looks more than capable of keepin' an eye on you for me."

"Yeah, he is," she agreed, voice quiet. "... I don't want you to go judging him off of that first meeting. He's just... territorial."

"I trust you, princess. You say he's good ta you, then he's good ta you. Now as far as catching up goes, are you still with the Institute? Please tell me you aren't."

"Oh, fuck," she sighed. "There's so much I gotta tell you."

"I'm all ears."

 

* * *

 

 _Shouldn't've said that,_ he thought repeatedly to himself. _Shouldn't've said that, shouldn't've said that, shouldn't've said that._

The hurt that had flashed on her face fucking tore at him. But he'd never been so pissed, seeing his girl kiss another man then introduce him like nothing happened. Calling him her 'watchdog' like he'd taken care of her. She didn't need a fuckin' mutt like Finn, she had him. Why was the asshole even here? Why couldn't he just leave her alone? Why have they been gone for so fuckin' long?

It was far into the night when they finally returned, and Mae only spared Mason a glance before bowing her head for Finn to place a kiss in her hair, then retreading Backstage. The so called 'watchdog' crooked his finger at Mason, gesturing him to come to him, and part of Mason wanted to shoot the fucker right in the face for it. 

Instead he stood from his throne and obeyed. 

"Take a walk with me," Finn told him, lighting another cigarette. "Some things we gotta talk about." He noticed Mason glance towards Backstage, "She'll be there when you come back. Promise I don't got some team breakin' her out of here."

"Fine," Mason grumbled, and followed Finn out. "Who the fuck are you, anyway. What d'you want with my girl."

"I ain't your enemy," Finn insisted. "Far from it, actually. All I want for Mae is for her to be happy. Since she's reassured me that you give her that, you and I are good."

"Wouldn't say that myself."

"Right. The kiss." He took a drag. "Look, a kiss is just a kiss. Ain't like I fucked her right in front of you."

Mason would've argued, but he'd used the same excuse to Mae when Tess had kissed him.

"Ain't sayin' I never fucked 'er, either. That'd be a fat fuckin' lie."

"You an old chew toy of hers?"

He huffed out a laugh. "Guess you can say that. We just fucked for fun, nothin' else to it. Even double teamed her with Eden." Mason cocked a brow. "Uh... Cig? She tell you about 'im?"

Right. That fucker. "Yeah, she told me what happened. Can't say I'm a fan. Says his name in her sleep sometimes."

"Ouch."

He huffed out a laugh. "Yeah. She tells me it's nightmares, and they sure as hell sound like 'em, but. I dunno."

"I don't doubt it. What she went through... fuck, it almost destroyed her. I'm pretty sure the sweet thing still blames herself for what happened." He took another drag. "Eden would be glad that she found you. Told me once that..." He paused, maybe to give Mason a chance to tell him he wasn't interested in hearing what he had to say.

Mason waited.

"He told me that he wanted better for her. He wanted her ta find someone that could proudly stand up and declare, ' I'm in love.' Show 'er off as just his. Eden couldn't do that. Wasn't who he was. From what Mae's told me, you fit the bill. I ain't sayin' that my best friend dyin' was a good thing, but... Mae findin' you was. That girl deserves everything she wants and then some."

Mason hesitantly asked, "She pissed at me?"

Finn glanced at him in what looked like surprise, then smiled. "Nah. I think she's more hurt than pissed. Personally, I'd prefer her bein' mad."

"Yeah. Me too."

"So go talk to her. We can get to know each other some other time." He tossed his cigarette and ground it under his boot, then met Mason's eyes. "You take care of her, all right?" His expression softened. "You take care of my girl."

Mason nodded. "I will."

 

* * *

 

Mae was on the bed when Mason entered their room. He stripped off his shirt, and Mae glanced at him. "Not in the mood," she mumbled.

Mason turned her onto her back and kissed her, a kiss that had her grasping at his shoulders and wrapping her legs around his waist. He tried to relay everything into that kiss. Tell her that he loved her, that he'd scream it from the fucking rooftops, that he'd gladly offer her his jugular in front of everyone and smile when he felt her lips on his neck as she sunk her teeth in.

He loved her, he loved her so fucking much he hardly knew what to do with it half the time. He wanted the whole fucking world to know that she was his and his alone, and that anyone stupid enough to try and take her from him would be torn the fuck apart, piece by piece.

No one would take Mae away from him. Ever. He'd rip entire armies apart with his bare hands before he let that happen. 

Mae was crying when he pulled away, eyes wide, head cradled in his hands. "Mason?" she mumbled, nearly whispered.

"I'm sorry, kitten," he told her. "I shouldn't've said that to you. Shouldn't've been so harsh on that friend of yours, either. He can stay long as he wants."

"... What'd he say to you?"

"Nothin' much. Just made things clear between us."

"So... you don't hate him?"

"Nah, kitten. I don't."

She breathed out a sigh of relief. "Good."

"Don't want you kissin' him anymore, though."

"It was just a kiss, Mason," she mocked.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." He sat them up and pulled her onto his lap, capturing her in another kiss.

"So... no threesome then?"

"You're jokin', right?"

"Yes. Unless you're open to it. Then I'm not."

He fell onto his back so she was sprawled out on his chest. "You're such fuckin' trouble."

"Mmm, but the best kind, right?"

"Most of the time."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Kudos and comments are always appreciated, so thanks to everyone who leaves them :)
> 
> \- Ellie


	3. Chapter 3

Mason hadn’t expected to like Finn, much less get along with him. But he had more Raider in him than he let on, was right at home with their crowd.

And after a couple of weeks went by, Mason was less and less annoyed about his close relationship with Mae. He knew by now that Finn wasn’t after her, he was sort of Mae’s Commonwealth version of Gage. Fucking just for fun.

Mason was a territorial man, especially when it came to his girl. But his desire to give her what he knew she wanted was greater than his jealous side.

He’d watched them over the time Finn had been there, and there was no denying the connection they had, both platonically and sexually. Mason had an eye for that sort of thing. He noticed how careful Mae was around Finn, even when she didn’t know Mason was watching. She’d hesitate to touch him, took her bottom lip between her teeth and jerked her hand away whenever she found herself reaching for him. Finn never crossed the line himself, either, didn’t do anything more than drape his arm around Mae’s shoulders. That kiss he had greeted her with was the furthest they’ve gotten.

The tension that was growing between them was starting to pull taut, and Mason wanted to give them both a little mercy.

 

 

He found Finn at Mae’s bar, leaning back in his chair as he watched an Operator dance shirtless on the bar.

“How’s it goin’, Alpha,” he greeted with a smile. “Ya look like you got somethin’ on your mind.”

“Perceptive, ain’t ya.” He sat down next to him and leaned closer. “I got a… proposition for you.”

Finn cocked a brow, taking a drag from his cigarette. “Do tell.”

 

* * *

 

Mae tried not to worry whenever Mason wasn’t on his throne, knowing he could just be on a trip to one of their parks, but she could never stop herself from looking for him. This time was no different, especially since it was getting dark.

She was just passing the marketplace when she was caught by her arm and yanked into the shadowed gap between two small lounging shacks. She relaxed when she felt her back collide with a muscled chest. “Mason, you scared me. Thought this was an assassination attempt for a sec.”

“Sorry, kitten,” he murmured, leaning down to press a kiss on the crook of her neck. He slid down the wall at his back, taking Mae with him so she was caged by his legs, ass against his crotch.

“We getting comfortable?” she asked, already a bit breathless in anticipation. Raiders passed by their cover every moment, but it was inconspicuous enough to not drawl any attention. Still, there was a chance, and it sparked a nice little thrill inside Mae.

“Stay quiet, all right, kitten?” Mason told her. “Not that I mind an audience.”

She nodded, too focused on his wandering hands to speak. Fingertips brushed up her inner thigh, then slipped passed her shorts. Mae already failed at the ‘quiet’ aspect, a strangled moan squeezing from her throat when Mason teased her clit. He kept at it until she was squirming, then slid his index and middle finger inside her, his wrist grinding down against her mons. He angled his fingers up against her sweet spot, pressing and rubbing before pulling them out, gliding over her clit, then following the same path, again and again. It was a torturous pace, had her writhing against him, bucking her hips to urge him on.

Absentmindedly, she noticed the glow of a lit cigarette disappear in the distance and a shadowed figure walk off. Mason’s fingers paused at her clit, pressing lazy circles against her.

“Hope it’s okay that I invited someone,” Mason told her, and Mae didn’t get a chance to question him before Finn slipped into their cover.

“Heya, sweetheart,” he grinned, voice low and amusement audible. Mae felt several emotions mix and burst inside her - surprise, confusion, excitement, lust. “She come yet?”

“Nah, but she’s real fuckin’ close,” Mason answered. “Keepin’ her on the edge.”

Finn met her eyes through the dimness of the evening. “What d’ya say, sweet thing. Wanna have some fun?”

“Please,” she breathed, didn’t even need to think about it. She had missed him, tried so fucking hard to deny it, but it was getting harder and harder.

“That’s my girl. Doesn't even need ta be asked to beg.” Finn’s eyes darted up to look at Mason, a question in his expression. Then a grin spread his face, and he lifted her ass into his lap. Mae bit her lip as he pulled the crotch of her shorts and underwear aside with one hand while he took himself out with his other.

Mason’s hands gripped her ass to lift her off of Finn’s thighs, and the drifter followed, hooking her legs around his waist. “You ready for me?”

Mae didn’t have time to answer, he was already pushing into her. She couldn’t stop a cry from escaping when he bottomed out, and Mason’s hand slapped over her mouth.

“You want us to stop, just pinch me,” he told her, knowing she wouldn’t be able to say her safe word with her mouth covered. “Don’t keep her waitin’, Finn.”

“Never.”

The conviction of which he said it tugged at her heart, but she wasn’t able to linger in the sentimentality before Finn was fucking her. Mae practically wailed against Mason’s hand, the pleasure and familiarity hitting her in a thick wave. It didn’t take her long to come, already on edge from Mason’s fingers.

“Fuck, sweetheart, I missed you,” Finn sighed, pausing inside her to feel her pulse around him, hips straining against her ass. He glided a hand up her waist, lifting her shirt until it was over her breasts, exposing her bra - dark purple and lace. “Really missed you.”

He didn’t start off easy, started pistoning into her, and Mason used his free hand to give attention to her clit. Being held by the two men who knew her body better than anyone was bliss, and within moments she was writhing, reaching above her head to claw into Mason’s shoulders. Her cries were muffled by his palm, and air huffed out of her nose in fast pants.

“Takes it so fuckin’ nicely, doesn’t she?” Mason spoke, nipping at the shell of her ear.

Finn choked out a laugh. “It's 'cause the sweet thing is always so goddamn eager.”

“Ain’t she, though? She practically lives for this. Havin’ a cock slide into her so fuckin’ easily ‘cause she’s just so fuckin’ _wet.”_ Mae whimpered, cheeks burning. “Why don’t you come for ‘im again, kitten.”

Finn fucked her harder just as she came, and Mae shrieked into Mason’s palm. “Fuck,” Finn breathed. “Still so fuckin’ perfect. Keep comin’ for me, baby, I’m almost there.”

She shook her head, tears pricking her eyes. It was too much, the pleasure eating her alive.

“You can take it, kitten,” Mason urged, fingers incessant on her clit. Her back arched between them, the muscles in her stomach contracted and her thighs trembled. It was too much, but it was so fucking _good_.

“Come inside ‘er,” Mason told Finn. “Want her to walk home with cum drippin’ down her thighs.”

Finn groaned, and he buried himself inside her as he came. Mae tightened her legs around him and moaned in approval.

Once the two men released her she squirmed away, laying flat on the ground as her chest heaved, eyes closed.

Then she heard a zipper, and she opened them to see Finn taking Mason out of his pants, a wolfish grin on his face. A strangled groan left her as he bowed, taking the Alpha’s cock into his mouth.

“Fuck,” Mason breathed, gripping the back of Finn’s neck. “Gimme a kiss, kitten.”

Mae pushed herself up with weak arms and obeyed, cupping Mason’s cheek and leaning in to kiss him, deep and languid.

“Fuck, he’s…” Mason breathed out a chuckle. “He’s way fuckin’ better at this than I thought he’d be.”

“Mmm, he’s a man of many talents.” She kissed him again. “Thanks for this, big guy.”

“My pleasure, kitten.”

It didn’t take Mason that long to come, already worked up from having Mae fucked against him. He came into Finn’s mouth, hips bucking.

“Ah, ah,” Mae chided when he sealed his lips to swallow. She guided him up by a grip on his jaw and caught him in an open mouthed kiss, licking Mason’s cum off his tongue when it met hers between their lips.

“Good ta see you’re still puttin’ my teachings to use,” he joked.

Mason stood, back sliding up the wall. “Let’s take this back to Fizztop.”

Mae exchanged an excited glance with Finn, and they both stood to follow him.


	4. Chapter 4

He kept his eyes closed as it came to him. That warm, sweet, comforting smell was from Mae's hair. It wasn't a phantom scent carried on the tail end of a dream, or a lingering hint of her on a pillow. He could reach a hand out right now, and he knew he'd feel her right there with him. 

Finn loved her. Maybe not in the same way that Cig or Mason did, but fuck, he loved her. In his life things had come and gone, even Eden, but Mae... she was someone who always stayed. She would leave Goodneighbor for a week or two months, but she had always come back. And when she didn't, when she left for good after Eden had died, when Finn knew she wouldn't come there again, part of him still believed he'd see her again. 

And he did. All it took was for him to come to her. Now he had his girl back - his close friend, his responsibility.

The sheets ruffled, and he finally opened his eyes to watch Mae turn in Mason's arms to face him, back to the Alpha's chest. She reached a heavy hand out with a sigh, and Finn caught it in his. Her thumb brushed over his skin in a light sweep, then she was still again.

Even when he was asleep, Mason held her tight, his arm tucked around her, his larger body nearly swallowing her whole. His face was buried in her hair, and Finn wondered if he could smell her in his dreams. 

And he wondered, what happens to the watchdog when he's replaced by a snarling wolf who has sharper teeth to bare?

Nothing. He was still there, would still protect her, even if he had to share the job. And he didn't mind all that much. Someone had to keep an eye on her when he couldn't. 

 

* * *

 

Mae woke up slowly at first, then jolted wide awake when she realized her wrists were tied to the headboard.

"Morning, sweet thing," Finn greeted.

"Sleep well?" Mason asked.

Fucking trouble, the both of them. "It's too early for this."

"Never too early for this," Mason argued. "Hey,  _watchdog_ , you wanna see a trick?" The nickname was emphasized with amusement, but not unkindly.

Finn got comfortable, then cocked a brow at Mason as a silent order to show him what he had in mind.

Mason flashed Mae a wolfish grin, then leaned down and nipped at the side of her breast while his hand gave attention to the other - soft, teasing touches. Mae arched against him with a breathy sigh as he licked where his teeth had dented in, then he sucked gently. "Mason..."

"Mhmm..."

Mae turned her head to Finn and saw him watching with something resembling fascination, his thumb soothing back and forth over his bottom lip as he gave her rapt attention. He seemed to already know where this was going.

Mason kept to her chest, hands teasing and massaging gently while his mouth explored. She felt the familiar build of an orgasm rising inside her, slow and faint, but still there. Her chest bounced as a heavy breath spasmed out of her. “ _Mason._ ”

A low, masculine sound rose from his throat like a beast’s growl, and he took a taut nipple between his teeth, licking before pinching gently. A moan rushed out of Mae, and his hands grew more eager as she writhed. But still - gentle. In all honesty, Mae believed this was the only instance in where the Alpha could even manage _gentle._

“Mason… Mas—“ She trailed off and her head fell back as her orgasm took hold, a jolting and quick pulse that left her oversensitive. A keening moan squeezed from her throat, and she heard Finn chuckle.

"Fuck, I knew her body was sensitive, but I didn't think she could come just from bein' touched."

"S'great if you're teasin' her for a while and don't wanna give 'er too much."

" _Guys,_ " Mae huffed.

"We're havin' a conversation here, kitten." He leaned down again and nipped at her throat. "What d'you want. Hm?"

" _You_. Both of you, please."

"Ain't gotta tell us twice." He looked at Finn and nodded towards her, then the drifter was straddling her torso, hand tangling into her hair while Mason hooked her legs around his waist. She held her breath when she felt his cock against her, then sighed out a moan as he sunk in. Finn gave her the moment, then held her head still and slid his cock passed her lips. She was struggling against her binds in moments, wanting to reach up and touch Finn, rake her nails down his sides, feel his muscles shift under her hands as he used her hair to pull her lips up and down his cock.

"I know, sweet thing," Finn soothed, his rein on her hair keeping her head steady while Mason fucked her. "You can get handsy later. But fuck, you look great like this."

She held onto that promise and let herself go, moaning around Finn's cock as she closed her eyes and gave into the pleasure of two men taking her at once.

She only opened her eyes again when she heard an especially loud groan come from Finn, and saw that Mason had sunk his teeth into the crook of Finn's neck.

"Take it easy, Alpha," Finn warned lightheartedly. "Hey, you— sonofa _bitch_..." He chuckled breathily.

"Come on her tits, all right?"

"Yeah. Sure." Mae whined around him. "Ah, don't pout, sweetheart."

"Yeah, you like bein' covered in cum, don't you, kitten?"

Well... he wasn't _wrong._

When Finn came he obeyed, pulling out of her mouth and coming on her breasts. He swayed off of her and flopped down on his back, letting Mason lean forward to lick his cum off her skin, nipping at the swell of her breast. 

"Mason," she moaned as she started writhing. " _Mason..._ " Her head tilted back on her shoulders as another orgasm swept through her, more powerful than the one before. " _Please_ , baby, I wanna feel you."

He grinned downright wickedly. "Sorry, kitten."

"No, no, no—" He pulled out to come on her stomach, and her skin twitched at the contact. Mae groaned, missing that feeling of him coming inside her.

"Looks like she needs a shower," Finn commented, propped up on his elbows.

Mason went to untying the shirt that held her wrists to the headboard. "Definitely. And since we're so nice, we'll give her a hand."

Trouble. Both of them.

 


End file.
